captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Betsi Blight
Betsi Blight is the ravishingly beautiful daughter of Dr. Blight in a possible future timeline. Appears in the episode Dirty Politics. Appearance Resembling her aunt Bambi Blight, Betsi was practically a carbon copy of her, it could be possible that Bambi is Betsi's biological mother and that Blight stole her, or that their resemblance is due to strong, genetic likeness. Like her mother, aunt and great-grandmother, Betty Blight, she wore her hair over her left eye, but like Bambi, she had a non-scarred, beautiful face. She is very svelte and attractive (especially to Wheeler). Apparently, she is at least 18 years old because of her being of voting age. Personality The polar opposite of her mother, Betsi is a kind-hearted, caring and ecologically-minded young woman. She admits that she loves her mother, but is determined to stop her mother's (and her cohorts by extension) plans to destroy the planet. History Before her episode At some point, Betsi hacked into her "Uncle MAL's" databanks and studied the Planeteers and all their exploits and how Captain Planet halted Blight's schemes. Dirty Politics When Dr. Blight, Hoggish Greedly, and Looten Plunder used billions in ill-gotten gains, bribes and kickbacks to run for the presidency, the "terrible threesome" captured the future Planeteers and held them hostage while they campaigned and kidnapped the popular candidate, Jane Green, who was also positive towards ecological politics. Green was forced out of the campaign, but fearing losing to either Plunder or Greedly, Blight revealed her latest time machine to MAL to re-rig the election if she lost. Betsi hitched a ride in the time machine and went to the Planeteers' time to recruit them to save "themselves". Linka and Gi were skeptical at first, but went to the future with her, leaving Gi and Ma-Ti's powers in the past. Betsi and the Planeteers campaigned to have people submit write-in votes, and after a clue led them to the Waterdebate Hotel (wired to explode by Looten Plunder), both the past and future Planeteers were able to summon Captain Planet and save them and Jane Green and eliminate the threesome from the election. Betsi's devotion to the planet and to her doting Uncle MAL brought MAL to Betsi's side and agree to help straighten out her mom because, for the first time, he had someone whom he wanted to leave a better world to. Trivia *The Planeteers of both the past and future actually wondered if MAL was actually Betsi's father (by artificial means), leaving it an unanswered question. Quotes *Nobody's naive enough to vote for you three! **First line in episode. *'Betsi:' But Uncle MALikins! You're the only one who can help me! My hero! MAL: You are the apple of my icon. *'Betsi:' Look, I can explain! I can prove I'm from the future by telling you what happens next! First, mom's going to do a figure eight around Cap, and then Cap's going to say (in unison with Captain Planet): "Next time, let me know when you're going to buzz by!" Then Cap's going to stop her with a lightning bolt, but of course, he'll save her. **Clearing things up for the confused Planeteers. *'Betsi:' It would never work, Wheeler. You're too old for me! **Flattered by Wheeler's infatuation, but dropping a dose of reality of how she hasn't even been born in his time period. Category:One-shot characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Blight Family